


Day Seven: Invited

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, she's just making kevin and wymack feel like they're a real family, thea wants to get wymack more involved with the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Thea invites Coach Wymack to the family Christmas to welcome him into Kevin's life (because Kevin is too nervous to ask)





	Day Seven: Invited

David Wymack was a lot of things. He was a survivor, an idealist, a believer. He was a coach and a mediator, though Abby tended to do the latter better than he could.

And now, he was a father.

Technically, he was supposed to be organizing his apartment, but he was on the phone instead. “Hey, Abby, uh quick question: how do you celebrate Christmas with a son you’ve only known for six months?”

Abby snorted a laugh over the phone. “You’ve known Kevin for longer than that, David.”

He rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, but now I know he’s mine. And I want him to have a good Christmas.”

“He’s in his twenties, David.”

“Does that change the fact that I want to give him a good holiday, Abby?”

“I’m just saying, he’s gone this long with spending the holidays with Thea. I think he’ll be fine.”

David was about answer but a knock on his door interrupted him. “Give me a second, Abby.”

He set the phone down and went to the door, looking out the peephole and was a little more than taken aback when he saw Thea standing outside. He opened it and glanced around for Kevin.

“Kevin isn’t here, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Thea was much more normal than any other exy player that Wymack had ever seen come out of Edgar Allan. She had a good head on her shoulders.

“How did you get my apartment number?” David asked, sounding a lot more shocked than he had intended.

“I’m dating your son.”

Of course Kevin had given her the number. Or she found it out on her own. He liked this girl.

She had her hands shoved in the pockets of her windbreaker, but only because she was getting something out of one. Thea handed him a piece of paper folded tightly.

“It’s my address. Well, it’s technically my parents’ address, because they host the main Christmas Day thing for my family. I know that Kevin and I usually spend the holidays together, but I wanted to invite you as well. I think that he would be less of a tortured soul if we have more family time spent together.”

David stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. Thea shrugged and looked back at him.

“You’re his father, Coach. I know that. I’m one of the first people that he told. He’s very excited to have you as his dad. Please, come spend the holidays with the family he’s had. We all want to meet you. Drinks start at six p.m. sharp.”

David almost wanted to give Thea his blessing then and there. He could feel himself loving her as a daughter-in-law already.

He forced himself to stop staring, and smiled. “Thank you, Thea. Is it alright if I call you that?”

She nodded and smiled as well - the first time she had in their whole meeting. “Please do. Only the news outlets call me Theodora. Anyway, I should get going. Kevin and I are supposed to go gift shopping, so I’m picking him up from the court. I just wanted to stop here first.”

David nodded. Thea turned to go, but he stopped her as he was closing the door.

“One last thing, Thea- keep Kevin away from the Grey Goose, he’ll down the whole bottle if you’re not watching him.”

Thea smiled and showed her teeth. “Hands off, I got it.”

“I’ll see you on the twenty-fifth,” was the last thing he said before shutting the door.


End file.
